


Form-Fitting

by ami_ven



Series: Colonel Fantastic and the Invisible Man [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fantastic Four Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You designed us superhero costumes.”





	Form-Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #289 "hero"

“You designed us superhero costumes,” said John, grinning.

Rodney scowled. “ _No._ I have designed cutting-edge adaptive fabrics, specially calibrated to each of our unique metaphysical abilities.”

“So… superhero costumes,” John repeated. “They’re not going to be, you know, all form-fitting, are they?”

“For the last time, these are _not_ – okay, fine, you can call them whatever you want, Sheppard. And they aren’t anything but plain fabric at the moment. Black, in case you were wondering. Here, this one’s yours.”

John took the piece of cloth Rodney handed him. He didn’t know much about fabric, but it seemed pretty normal, with the same kind of cottony feel as his uniform. Then, he tugged at it, stretching his fingers apart with his powers, and the fabric stretched with him.

“Cool.”

“Well, now that I have _that_ ringing endorsement,” Rodney drawled, “I know I’ve succeeded.”

“Seriously, McKay, this is awesome. We haven’t been able to use our powers much off-world, because our uniforms just can’t take it. But this… And yours turns invisible, and Teyla’s won’t burn?”

“Teyla’s still needs a bit of testing – it’s pretty flame-resistant, but I’m not sure it’ll withstand her highest temperatures. The same material can be used as thread, to sew them together, but I’m still working on the zippers and buckles and whatever.”

“Still,” said John. “This is… this is great.”

Rodney fidgeted. “I just… I kept worrying, what if there was an emergency, and you needed to stretch or Teyla needed to ‘flame on’, but your ordinary uniforms won’t let you. And I…”

John kissed him, long and hard.

“So,” he said, when they broke for air. “I’m rethinking that ‘form-fitting’ thing. Because I would _love_ to see that ass in a skin-tight suit.”

“Shut up,” Rodney muttered, but he pulled John in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
